What I've Done
by Esha Shalvovich
Summary: "Sekarang sudah jelas, Khukhukhu  Ternyata Riku selama ini belum punya pacar, karena dianya nggak doyan cewek, wuahhaha!" Entah siapa yang bersuara, tapi kali ini banyak yang setuju dengannya. CHAP 2 UPDATE! AkuRoku. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**W**h**a**t **I**'**v**e **d**o**n**e

**Disclaimer:**  
Kingdom Hearts hak ciptanya Square Enix

**Main pairing:**  
AkuRoku

**Warning:**  
Shonen-ai

**A/N:**  
'...' (berbicara dalam hati)  
"..." (percakapan biasa)

**Japan,**  
**Twilight Town High School.**

"Underwearnya keliatan! KYAAAAAAAA~~~~ SEKSI BANGEEEETTTT!" Segerombolan siswi mulai menjerit histeris saat artis favorit mereka tertampang di sebuah majalah.

Posenya menyamping, sedang bersandar pada dinding dengan background hujan beserta kilatan cahaya putih. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas, mata terpejam, mulut setengah terbuka. Efek basah dari air hujan yang menetes serta mengalir melewati wajahnya terpotret secara mengagumkan.

Belum lagi tubuhnya yang topless, serta punggungnya yang entah bagaimana masih bisa terekspose dan sukses memperlihatkan tato berwarna hitam yang merupakan symbol bangsawan keluarga Rillenoz.

Artis itu masih berumur 15 tahun, tapi raut mukanya yang terlihat serius dan tajam membuat auranya nampak dewasa. Tidak heran juga, dia berhasil mendapatkan gelar artis termuda sekaligus tersukses di abad ini.

Seiring dengan ketenarannya, gosip-gosip miring pun mulai berededar.

"Sebelum pemotretan katanya dia diberi blowjob dulu biar keliatan horny. Astaga, bener enggak sih?"

"Aww, mungkin aja bener, artis vulgar macam dia sih akan ngelakuin apa aja demi totalitas."

"MAU DONG~~ KITA AJA YANG NGASIH BLOWJOBNYA!"

"KYAAAAAA~~~"

Dan jeritan-jeritan histeris mereka terus terdengar hingga jam istirahat selesai.

Ya ampun. .

**.**  
**.**

**Chapter 1:**  
**Little Bitch**

**.**  
**.**

**Chicago,**  
**United State of America**

"Roxas," tepukan pelan mendarat di pundaknya, membuat lamunan cowok itu buyar seketika. "Kau sangat mengagumkan, aku yakin hasil pemotretan tadi bakal melejit seperti sebelumnya." Demyx, seorang fotografer professional, tersenyum lebar pada artis muda tersebut.

Roxas menganggukkan kepalanya, "thanks, tapi ini berkat kau juga. Suatu kehormatan bisa menjadi objek fotomu."

"Hei, harusnya aku yang beruntung bisa memotret artis ternama sepertimu."

Sesi pemotretan yang lagi-lagi memaksa cowok itu harus diguyur air akhirnya selesai. Tepat jam 10 malam dan seharusnya Cloud, kakak cowok itu sudah datang untuk mengantarnya ke bandara. Tapi, sayang sekali dia belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Setelah ini kau langsung pergi ke Jepang?" Tanya Demyx tiba-tiba.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Roxas menggangguk, kemudian mengambik handuk di atas rak kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut blondenya. "Aku ada kontrak menjadi model video musik disana. Seminggu setelah tahun baru albumnya akan langsung terbit."

"Wow, mendadak sekali. Hahaha tapi, good luck, Rox. Hmm, jangan lupa, bersabarlah, disaat-saat seperti ini pasti media massa akan muncul untuk menghadangmu. Kau tahulah, pertanyaan gila macam apa yang akan mereka tanyakan padamu."

Roxas tertawa geli. Teringat akan pertanyaan gila yang memang sering ia dapatkan dari para wartawan yang nekat. Yeah, paling tidak pertanyaan gila itu lebih baik daripada gossip yang mereka buat.

"Tak perlu khawatir Dem, aku akan baik-baik saja."

**oO_._Oo**

"Ya tuhaaaannn! Sungguh kakak minta maaf, Rox! Kalau bukan karena kecelakaan yang tiba-tiba ini, kakak tidak akan tega membiarkanmu sendirian disana. Please maafin aku! Pokoknya selama kau di bandara dan di pesawat kau harus waspada. Oh iya, penyamaranmu juga harus tetap terpasang dengan sempurna. Kalau muncul media massa dan penyamaranmu terbongkar, cepat kabur saja!"

Itulah hal pertama yang Roxas dengar saat Cloud baru saja menelponnya dan memberi kabar ia tak bisa datang karena pacarnya tertabrak kereta api hingga koma di rumah sakit, apa alasannya bisa dipercaya? Cloud bahkan belum memiliki pacar!

"Namanya Sephirot! Aku belum memperkenalkannya padamu, maaf Rox. Lagipula kami baru jadian kemarin."

Ups, ternyata Cloud memang punya pacar. Dan dia tidak bohong. Good.

"Owh, baiklah aku mengerti. Roxas mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung. Tapi, bagaimana dengan nasibku?"

Di ujung sana Roxas bisa mendengar Cloud tertawa, "don t worry, Marluxia yang akan menggantikan posisiku. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi ke tempatmu."

Baru beberapa detik Cloud berbicara. Suara klakson pun terdengar. Roxas mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut merah muda melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Jadi dialah orang yang sedang Cloud bicarakan.

"Astaga, cowok berambut pink itu kah yang kau maksud Marluxia?" Tanya Roxas tak percaya. "Aneh sekali."

"Jaga bicaramu, dia itu sangat handal dalam hal penyamaran." Jawab Cloud cepat, tak terima orang kepercayaannya diragukan oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Hhh, terserahlah, aku duluan, bye."

Setelah menutup telepon, Roxas segera membalas lambaian Marluxia. Lalu cowok itu keluar dari dalam mobil. "Selamat malam, Roxas." Marluxia mengenakan jas hitam layaknya seorang butler. Penampilannya terlihat lebih nyentrik dari pada yang Roxas kira.

"Salam kenal Marlx."

Marluxia mengangguk singkat, kemudian mengambil tas di dalam mobil dan menyuruh blonde junior tersebut untuk berganti pakaian. Atau lebih tepatnya memasang penyamaran.

Mereka masuk kembali ke dalam gedung pemotretan untuk mencari toilet dan beruntung, toiletnya sedang sepi. Tapi, untuk keamanan Marluxia tetap mengunci pintunya. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu, cepat lepas bajumu dan ganti dengan pakaian yang ada dalam tas itu. Jangan lupa ambil dan pasang wignya juga."

Sesuai perintah, Roxas segera melepas pakaiannya dan membuka tas yang dibawa Marluxia. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati baju terusan berwarna putih di atas lutut beserta wig pirang super panjang yang sekali dalam seumur hidupnya baru kali ini pernah ia lihat.

Jadi kali ini ia akan menyamar jadi perempuan?

"Kau bercanda 'kan?" Dengan kasarnya Roxas membuang baju putih itu ke lantai. "SEUMUR HIDUP JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU MEMAKAINYA!" Teriak Roxas frustasi, sukses membuat Marluxia menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. "Biarkan aku memakai penyamaran yang seperti biasanya saja!"

Marluxia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Penyamaranmu yang itu sudah diketahui oleh media massa dan asal kau tahu saja. Dengan penyamaranmu ini kau tak akan pernah diketahui atau lebih tepatnya kau tak akan pernah dicurigai sedikit pun sebagai seorang Roxas Rillenoz. Percayalah padaku."

"Kau benar-benar memaksaku untuk memakai ini!"

"Tentu."

"Harga diriku bisa hancur!"

"Terserah kau mau pakai atau tidak. Yang pasti aku hanya membawa itu."

_'Shit!'_ Roxas bersumpah akan memakan hidup-hidup cowok pink itu sesampainya di Jepang.

**oO_._Oo**

"Ini ambillah, aku membeli kue kering dan majalah." Marluxia menyerahkan tas plastik pada Roxas yang telah ia sulap menjadi seorang cewek cantik. "Tunggu di sana. Aku akan segera kembali."

Roxas mengangguk, tapi sebelum Marluxia sempat pergi, Roxas menarik baju butlernya. "Bisakah kita ganti wig? Rambut ini terlalu berat!"

Cowok berambut pink itu memutar bola matanya dan dengan sangat amat cueknya ia meninggalkan cewek itu begitu saja.

_'Arrggghhhh, brengsek!'_

Dengan kesal Roxas berjalan menuju tempat duduk terdekat.

Ia pun mulai memikirkan rencana-rencana sadis untuk membunuh makhluk pink itu._ 'Kalau aku membunuhnya dengan racun tikus atau baygon rasanya tidak elit, meski kucampurkan ke dalam minuman wine-nya sekalipun tetap saja tidak keren. Heh? Untuk orang aneh seperti dia kematian seperti itu sih pantas-pantas saja!'_

Tapi, tiba-tiba pikirannya terhenti saat ia sadar bahwa saat ini, ia sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

Dengan cepat Roxas menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan. .

TWITCH

Sepasang mata berwarna hijau tua yang sangat gelap tengah memandanginya tajam. Tidak, tidak hanya tajam, tapi begitu dingin, angkuh, sekaligus arogan.

What the hell? Roxas kira orang yang sedang melihatnya adalah cowok mesum. Kau taulah, saat ini Roxas tengah memakai baju terusan berwarna putih yang super pendek ditambah rambut pirang selutut yang super lurus.

Orang-orang dibandara saja memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar. Roxas sendiri kaget waktu melihat cerminan dirinya di kaca, kalau ada cewek seperti itu di kehidupan nyata tak bisa diragukan lagi cewek itu pasti akan langsung di pacarinya.

Sesuai kata Cloud, Marluxia memang pintar dalam hal penyamaran.

Tapi, rasanya aneh, cowok bermata emerald ini sepertinya sangat membenci penyamaran Roxas.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Dia akhirnya bersuara. Suara yang begitu dalam dan mengagumkan. Sekarang Roxas juga baru sadar kalau cowok itu memiliki rambut sebahu dengan model spike berwarna merah, merah seperti api. Dia memiliki tato berwarna hitam dibawah kedua matanya.

Roxas juga memperhatikan tubuh bidangnya yang mengenakan jaket hoodie bermotif merah-hitam serta celana jeans dan sabuk berlambang angka romawi 8 yang keseluruhan berwarna hitam pula.

"Ini musim dingin, diluar bahkan sedang turun salju." Cowok misterius kembali berbicara. Roxas mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke luar bandara. Tepat seperti kata cowok itu, di luar sedang hujan salju. Tidak heran suhunya jadi semakin dingin.

"Aku tak pernah tahu alasannya, kenapa di saat dingin seperti ini. . . masih ada aja cewek manis sepertimu yang mengenakan pakaian pendek."

_'Eh?'_

"Kau bertingkah layaknya little bitch. Sama seperti dia." Cowok itu menunjukkan cover majalah yang sedari tadi sedang ia pegang. Betapa kagetnya, cover itu bergambar seorang Roxas Rillenoz yang hanya berbalut kain hitam sedang duduk di atas tangga dengan pose kaki terbuka, tangan memegang pijakan kaki tangga, serta posisi wajah dengan dagu terangkat. Efek kupu-kupu berwarna putih yang berterbangan di sekitarnya entah kenapa membuat suasa menjadi. . . erotis?

"Dimataku kau mirip dengannya. Dan kau tahu? Dia adalah orang yang paling kubenci di dunia ini."

DEG!

"Dan lagi-lagi aku tak tahu alasannya, kenapa cowok seperti dia rela menjual tubuhnya seperti itu hanya untuk mendapatkan uang." Cowok misterius tersebut terdiam lalu meletakan majalahnya kembali ke tempat asal.

Wow, tadi itu apa-apaan sih.

Seulas senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Roxas. "Siapa namamu?"

"Axel Esther, got it. Kalau kau?"

Roxas Rillenoz. "Roku, panggil saja aku Roku. Anak terakhir dari 6 bersaudara." Bohong Roxas.

"6 bersaudara? Hebat sekali."

Roxas kembali tersenyum. "Kau disini sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku berdua dengan adikku."

Sudah kuduga, sangat tidak mungkin kalau Axel hanya sendirian. Apalagi dia membawa majalah itu, majalah yang hampir 85% berisi foto sekaligus ulasan biografi tentang Roxas. Sudah pasti majalah itu milik adiknya Axel.

Roxas termenung, baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan pembencinya . Rasanya aneh mendengar orang lain mengatakan bitch di hadapanmu sendiri. Tapi, jangan salah. Roxas sama sekali tidak marah. Pada dasaranya dia juga menganggap dirinya sendiri sepeti itu.

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, Marluxia belum datang dan cowok berambut merah tersebut masih duduk tepat di samping Roxas.

KRAUS

Roxas menoleh, menatap Axel yang sedang memakan kue keringnya. Hah! Kue keringNYA! Ya ampun orang ini tidak sopan sekali! Dia bahkan belum meminta izin!

Dengan sebal Roxas mengambil sepotong kue kering dan memakannya juga. Sedangkan disampingnya, Axel terlihat sedang menikmati camilan kue sambil membaca majalah lain yang dibawanya.

_'Menyebalkan-menyebalkan-menyebalkaaan! Kenapa cowok macam dia bisa hidup sih!'_

KRAUS KRAUS KRAUS

Tak terasa mereka berdua telah memakan kue keringnya hingga akhirnya tersisa satu.

CRACK

Dan kue terakhir itu telah sukses dibagi menjadi dua bagian oleh Axel.

_'WHAAAAATTTTTT!'_

KRAUS

Axel pun memakan bagian terakhirnya.

_'HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KUE-KUUUU!'_

Axel menunduk kesamping, menatap Roku yang sedang cemberut. "Heh? Kenapa kau membuat wajah seperti itu?"

Roxas membuang muka, marah.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Axel tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau marah, mungkin suhu di sini yang semakin dingin membuat emosimu naik."

_'Gahhh! Apa-apaan sih dia! Sudah tidak berterima kasih lagi! DASAR COWOK MENYEBALKAN TAK TAHU TERIMA KASIHHHH!' _Roxas semakin cemberut. Rencana pembunuhan Marluxia yang sempat ia pikiran tadi tiba-tiba sangat ingin ia praktekkan pada cowok di hadapannya itu.

PLUK

Sekilas warna merah menutupi pandangan Roxas. Sesuatu mendarat di pundaknya.

"Pakai saja jaketku. Hhh, ngomong-ngomong selamat tahun baru ya. Aku pergi duluan, bye Roku."

Sebelum otak sang blonde bisa mencerna peristiwa ini, cowok berambut merah tersebut sudah pergi. Ia menghilang di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Kepergiannya sama cepat dengan kedatangannya.

DEG!

Sambil memegang jaket di pundaknya, Roxas berdiri dengan cepat, ia hendak mengejar cowok tadi. Tapi, . .

"Mau kemana?"

Marluxia datang.

"A-aku-" belum sempat Roxas berbicara, Marluxia sudah memotongnya. "Pesawatnya sudah datang, sudahlah, ayo buruan." Tangan besarnya mencoba menarik Roxas, tapi blonde itu tetap diam di tempat.

"Aku harus mengembalikan jaketnya." Gumam Roxas pelan. Ia ingat betul kalau Axel hanya memakai kaos pendek dibalik jaket merah-hitamnya ini.

_'Dasar bodoh! Padahal dia sendiri kedinginan! Kenapa memberikan jaket ini ke aku!'_

Melihat kelakuan aneh Roxas, membuat Marluxia mendesah pelan. "Jaketnya kita urus nanti, ayo kita pergi." Sebelum ia menarik tangan Roxas, tiba-tiba ujung mata Marluxia menangkap sesuatu. Ya ampun, kau tidak memakannya? "Gezz, padahal aku sudah membelikan kue itu untukmu."

_'Eh?'_ Roxas terkejut menatap Marluxia yang mengambil plastik putih di samping kursi tunggunya yang ternyata berisi kue kering dan majalahnya yang masih utuh.

_'KUE-KU! KUE-KU MASIH ADA!' _Roxas terbelalak. 'BERARTI. . . TADI ITU KUE-NYA AXEL!'

Akhirnya ia sadar, orang menyebalkan yang tak tahu terima kasih ternyata adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ya ampun. .

**.**  
**.**

Bersambung? Tamat?

Kalau menurut kalian fic ini layak dilanjutkan, settingnya akan berlanjut di Jepang. Roxas bakal jadi model video musik yang ternyata Riku adalah penyanyinya. Cover albumnya Riku seperti yang ada di FB, kalau ada waktu nanti aku bagusin lagi T.T

Lama enggag nulis jadi aneh gini N kalo ada typo maaf ya, gag tau kenapa kalo upload di ffn banyak yang ilang ketikannya,,, maaf-maaf, o iya, untuk fic Love Triangle yang duluuuuu banget itu, masih tetep berlanjut kok. Saking lamanya gag update sampai disangkain udah hiatus. . maaf-maaf-maaf. . DX

Silahkan review jika berkenan, thanks udah baca guys. Met taun baru~


	2. Chapter 2

**W**h**a**t **I'**v**e **d**o**n**e **

**Disclaimer:**

Kingdom Hearts hak ciptanya Square Enix

**Main pairing:**

AkuRoku

**Warning:**

Shonen-ai

**A/N:**

'…' (berbicara dalam hati)

"…" (percakapan biasa)

**.**

**JAPAN**

**Shinra Studio**

"Tetap menunduk, biarkan poni rambutmu jatuh seperti itu. Tahan, jangan alihkan pandanganmu dari kamera, tahan-tahan—yak!"

JEPRET FLASH

"Bagus, sekarang kostum berikutnya." Ucap Zexion, seorang sutradara sekaligus fotografer yang kali ini akan bekerjasama dengan Roxas. Cowok berumur 20 tahun itu terkenal dengan ke-emo-annya. Tak heran jika objek foto yang telah ia hasilkan, semuanya berbau dark.

Roxas pun terpaksa memakai jaket ketat berwarna hitam sekaligus sepatu bot yang penuh dengan hiasan rantai. Ditambah lagi, ia diwajibkan memakai eye linear, sekaligus meribonding rambutnya agar mudah diatur dan bisa jatuh menutupi ekspresi wajahnya. Hah, ada-ada saja.

Roxas melepas jaketnya dan segera masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Ruangan yang sempit itu dipenuhi oleh puluhan gantungan baju. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, semuanya sudah pasti bernuansa gelap.

"Cepat pakai ini, waktumu hanya 1 menit." Assisten perempuan masuk dan memberikan sebuah celana jeans baru.

Melihat tampilan jeansnya saja sudah dapat dipastikan, kalau celana itu kekecilan untuk ukuran sang blond.  
"Apa tidak ada nomor 2 kali lipat dari ini?" Roxas mengernyit.

Tapi, assisten perempuan yang baru ia sadari berambut merah tadi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Maaf tuan, yang telah disediakan hanya itu." Dan dengan cueknya ia pergi.

Tak ada pilihan, mau tak mau Roxas pun memakainya. Yeah, meskipun pada akhirnya ia kenakan dengan posisi yang sangat berbahaya, bayangkan saja kancing celana jeans itu tak dapat dikaitkan, otomatis boxer merah yang Zexion suruh untuk dipakainya terekspose begitu saja.

'Aku dibayar bukan jadi model pakaian dalam 'kan?' Roxas mencoba mengingat-ingat perjanjian apa yang telah ia tandatangani di kontrak, tapi ia menyerah karena tak satu pun perjanjian yang bisa ia ingat. Bagaimana bisa ingat, perjanjiannya saja tidak dia baca.

'Hhh bodohnya aku, Cloud bisa marah besar nih.' Kebiasaan buruk Roxas sepertinya kumat lagi. Dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu, selama ini Roxas selalu asal tanda tangan, tak pernah sekalipun dia membaca kontrak apa yang telah ia tanda tangani. Alasannya tentu bukan karena Roxas tidak bisa membaca, tapi karena dia malas. Irrasional sekali 'kan?

'Sudahlah setidaknya aku masih pakai baju.' Gumamnya pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2:**

**T**h**e **M**u**r**d**e**r**e**r**

**.**

**.**

"Lima belas menit lagi Riku datang." Zexion bersuara, para asistennya hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu mempercepat tugas mereka masing-masing.

Roxas belum pernah bertemu dengan Riku secara langsung dan itu membuatnya merasa gelisah. Setahunya Riku adalah cowok satu tipe dengan Zexion. Maksudnya Riku itu emo, dengarkan saja lagu-lagunya yang super rock, penuh dengan jeritan dan yang pasti hardcore. Tentu saja hal ini cukup membuat Roxas jadi penasaran, kalau lagunya sudah hard begini, kira-kira video klipnya gimana coba?

Sebenarnya jalan cerita video clipnya sudah ada di ketikan kertas yang sama saat Roxas menandatangani kontrak perjanjian. Tapi, karena waktu itu ia terlalu cuek dan malas, tanpa melihat dan pikir dua kali lagi ia langsung menandatanganinya.

Saat bertanya pada Zexion pun ia tak mengatakan banyak hal. Dia hanya bilang tema pengambilan video kali ini adalah tragedy dan angst, menceritakan tentang seorang cowok pysco yang nafsunya akan muncul saat melihat 'darah' sang kekasih. Sudah pasti unsur-unsur macam S&M akan masuk di dalamnya. Dan yang akan memerankan posisi sebagai sang kekasih itu adalah Roxas.

Dan cowok sadis yang penuh nafsu darah itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Riku. Roxas tidak kaget lagi, karena sebelumnya Marluxia memberi tahu bahwa kebanyakan orang emo itu gay. Dan kadang sebagian dari mereka memiliki pemikiran bahwa emo gay itu hot. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau Riku itu gay? Sepertinya masyarakat bakal tau ini semua setelah video clipnya meluncur dipasaran. Dan masyarakat pasti berfikir kalau Roxas memang benar-benar kekasih gay-nya si Riku. Ya ampun. . . .

"Belum pernah bertemu Riku ya." Kairi, assistant cewek yang ternyata sempat memberinya celana sempit sialan itu berkata, membuyarkan lamunan Roxas yang sudah mulai kemana-mana.

Roxas menggeleng, "tidak pernah, ini 'kan pertama kalinya aku ke Jepang."

Dia mencibir, "well, kalau begitu siapkan mentalmu. Asal tahu saja, artis kita seribu kali lebih hot daripada yang ada di Amerika."

Roxas memutar bola matanya, _'kenapa semua orang berambut merah di Jepang selalu bertingkah menyebalkan?'_

"Tapi, menurutku Riku akan menyukaimu." Kairi kembali tersenyum menyebalkan lalu menyemprotkan hairspray yang terakhir di bagian rambut depan Roxas. "Bagaimana pun juga kau memiliki darah campuran Jepang. Hm, ayahmu atau ibumu?"

"Ibuku."

"Yeah-yeah, itu ibumu, meski dia bukan seratus persen asli Jepang juga sih, dengar-dengar campuran antara Spanyol dan Italia juga 'kan?"

Roxas mengangguk sekaligus mengutuk dalam hati siapapun juga yang menulis biografi tentang keluarganya di media massa.

Tiba-tiba pintu masuk studio menjadi ramai, Roxas bisa melihat Zexion menyambut seseorang yang masuk melalui pintu tersebut. Cowok tinggi berambut silver, Riku. Dia memakai jaket merah gelap (yang mengingatkan Roxas pada cowok misterius bernama Axel) serta topi hitam yang diatasnya bertuliskan 'fuck you' dengan hurup besar-besar yang lagi-lagi berwarna merah.

"Tepat waktu, lebih baik sekarang cepat pakai kostummu." Zexion memanggil assistant-nya untuk mengurus Riku, kemudian Zexion berjalan mendekati Roxas. "Sudah siap?"

Yang dimaksud hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil melihat tampilan barunya di depan cermin. Rambutnya sudah kembali seperti semula, berantakan, pirang dan. . . entahlah cukup 'hot' mungkin?

"Tidak salah aku memilihmu," Zexion tersenyum bangga, lalu memanggil assistant-nya yang lain, kali ini cewek berambut pirang dengan antena aneh diatasnya. "Larxene, Roxas sudah selesai, kau bisa melumurkan darah buatannya."

"Oke boss!" Ujarnya semangat. Dia menggandeng Roxas ke lokasi pengambilan video dan menyuruh aktor junior tersebut untuk berbaring di atas lantai marmer berwarna hitam yang menjadi titik utama sorotan kamera. Larxene membawa kantong aneh berwarna merah ditangan kanannya. "Meski ini darah buatan, tapi baunya tetap mirip aslinya. Apa kau siap?" Ucapnya memperingatkan.

Roxas memandang horror, namun tetap saja mengangguk dan membiarkan Larxene memolesi tubuhnya dengan darah buatan tersebut. Sementara itu Riku sudah siap dengan kostumnya dan membawa pisau mengerikan yang pastinya akan ia jadikan property saat pengambilan video nanti.

"Hi, Roxas? Senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu," Riku muncul dibalik punggung Larxene. "Sepertinya susah sekali berada di posisimu sekarang, maafkan sutradaraku yang terlalu over itu." Dia tertawa pelan melihat ketidakberdayaan Roxas yang tengah terbaring penuh lumuran darah di bawah sana. "Yang punya konsep pembuatan video ini adalah Zexion, setelah video ini ada dipasaran kita pasti kena 'masalah' media massa, sekali lagi maaf ya melibatkanmu."

"Hi, Riku," Roxas memaksakan senyumannya, ternyata Larxene tidak bercanda. Darah itu benar-benar mirip aslinya, kental dan berbai anyir, eww. "Tidak masalah, aku tak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan media massa. Sebenarnya aku berharap mendapat peran yang lebih baik dari ini."

Riku tertawa lepas, "tidak ada peran yang lebih baik dari ini kalau kau bekerja sama orang macam aku dan Zexion."

"Yup, selesai!" Larxene menginterupsi mereka berdua seraya memandangi tubuh Roxas sejenak lalu mengangguk mantap dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Zexion.

Untuk kedua kalinya Zexion berjalan mendekati Roxas. "Take 1 hanya Riku yang akan berperan, kau mulai take yang ke-2. Nah seharusnya kamu membaca script yang sudah kuberikan saat kamu menandatangani kontrak, tapi tak apalah. Yang dibutuhkan di sini hanya akting gerak tubuhmu saja, tidak ada teks percakapan yang perlu kau hafal. Ini salinan scrip-nya, pelajari dengan cepat. Take 2 akan diambil 5 menit setelah take 1." Dia tersenyum misterius, sebelum pergi ia berkata, "aku penasaran, setelah membacanya apa kau masih mau melanjutkan pembuatan video clip ini atau tidak, well kalau kau tidak mau bagaimanapun juga kau sudah menandatangi kontrak, mau nggak mau harus setuju juga sih."

Perasaan Roxas seketika menjadi tidak enak.

"Rox, aku duluan." Riku melambaikan tangannya dan langsung Roxas balas. Setelahnya ia pun segera membaca script yang diberikan Zexion dengan cepat. Dan benar saja, mukanya seketika memerah dan hendak protes. Namun, mengingat kontrak yang telah ia tandatangani membuat rencana protesnya menjadi tak ada gunanya.

"Semua kembali di posisi masing-masing!" Dari kejauhan Zexion memberi komando. Mengusir assistant yang masih berlalu lalang di hadapan lokasi kamera yang tempatnya cukup dekat dari tempat berbaringnya Roxas sekarang.

"TAKE 1! CAMERA ROLLING, ACTION!"

**oO_._Oo**

Beberapa minggu kemudian. . .

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!" Jeritan super histeris seketika menggema di seluruh koridor asrama putra saat seorang siswa berambut brunet itu memutar keping CD originalnya yang baru ia beli di laptop.

Video yang sudah sampai durasi hampir habis itu ternyata masih saja sukses membuat mereka tiada henti-hentinya berteriak kegirangan.

You should know I'm dangerous.

My thirst for blood turns me on...

How sweet...

Suara khas seorang artis muda mengalun pelan dengan indah. Siluetnya pun muncul lagi dan untuk pertama kalinya ia terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman sadis, cowok berambut silver yang diketahui sebagai Riku Mikhael tersebut secara close-up wajahnya memenuhi layar membuat cowok-cowok yang tengah menontonnya kembali menjerit.

I'm going crazy without you,

It's hard to believe but I'm having fun.

Kali ini siluet seorang cowok blond muncul, ia—Roxas, terlihat katakutan saat dirinya berada dalam ruangan penuh kegelapan. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan betapa terkejutnya ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah menabrak seseorang.

I've been waiting patiently for this...

Are You ready to Die?

Cause lately it seems I'm going insane!

Riku datang dengan sebilah pisau di kedua tangannya. Ia maju dan mendorong Roxas hingga cowok mungil itu jatuh. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi Riku pun menerjangnya. Menusukkan pisau dengan ukiran indahnya menelusuri leher sang blond sampai meninggalkan aliran darah merah yang cukup deras.

Are you ready to die?

Are you ready to die?

Serangan cowok berambut silver itu semakin brutal. Dan disela-sela kegiatan psycho-nya ia menciumi tubuh yang kini bersimpah darah. Cewek-cewek pun menjerit lagi.

Oh how blood turns me on...

So sweet...

Roxas menjerit kesakitan, namun saat Riku menggigit lehernya pelan—jeritan pilu itu berganti dengan desahan. Dan Riku pun mulai melucuti bajunya, satu per satu.

My hands are shaking...

I lean in just to lick the sweat off your face.

I taste the reverence dripping down my throat.

Adegan sadis yang disusul adegan rated M pun dimulai. Kamera kini hanya menyoroti wajah kedua siluet silver-pirang tersebut yang mana jeritan, desahan sekaligus teriakannya seakan semakin dibuat gila oleh ekstasi. Sesekali kamera akan menyorot mereka dari bawah, menunjukkan pertarungan keduanya yang diahiri oleh Roxas yang didominasi oleh Riku.

Suara musik semakin cepat dan keras. Tangisan Roxas, tubuhnya yang berdarah dan penuh luka detik itu juga dipenuhi oleh klimaks sang Riku yang membuat keduanya menjerit kembali ekstasi.

You should know I'm dangerous.

My thirst for blood turns me on...

Riku bangkit, meninggalkan Roxas sendiri dalam tangisannya, dalam lukanya.

Oh how blood turns me on...

So sweet...

Video itu berakhir dengan siluet Riku yang lagi-lagi tersenyum sadis.

Para penonton hanya bisa bengong dan mengedip-mengidpkan kelopak matanya. "Sudah selesai?"

Cowok deretan paling depan tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya seakan baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia lihat, "MEREKA 'ML'!" Disusul oleh jitakan teman-temannya yang lain seraya membentakkan kata-kata serupa 'dasar lemot!'

"Lha itu Riku gay?" Cowok tadi kembali bersuara, namun lagi-lagi dijitak oleh temannya yang lain. "Berarti ROXAS juga GAY!" Cowok tersebut seketika menjadi sasaran massal karung tinju dadakan.

"Sekarang sudah jelas, Khukhukhu ternyata Riku selama ini belum punya pacar, ternyata dianya nggak doyan cewek, wuahhaha~" Entah siapa yang bersuara, tapi kali ini banyak yang setuju dengannya.

"Tapi, ga nyangka! Masa sih Roxas juga GAY! GA RELAAAAA!" Seorang cowok lain berteriak histeris yang otomatis dipelototi seluruh cowok yang ada di ruangan tersebut. "Eh. . .? Apa? Adik cewekku kan cinta mati sama dia, mana tega coba kalau tau Roxasnya ga doyan sama jenisnya dia!"

Tapi untunglah, diantara mereka semua ternyata masih ada yang waras. Orang waras itu adalah cowok brunet pemilik CD dan laptop yang barusan mereka tonton bersama. "Guys, itu cuma permainan kamera mana mungkin bene—"

"GILAAAA! MEREA 'ML' BENERAAAANNNN!" Potong anak-anak yang lain. Disusul jeritan-jeritan para fudanshi yang meneriakkan 'HIDUP RIKUROXAS!'

"Ya ampun, mana mungkin! Lagipula Riku itu—"

"GILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~ TADI ITU HOT BANGEEEEEEEEETTTTTT!"

Malang sekali nasib bocah brunet itu, teman-temannya kini sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan apa yang hendak ia bicarakan. Sepertinya mereka juga tak perduli ML itu mau beneran terjadi atau tidak. Yang pasti dipikiran mereka RikuRoxas adalah gay dan mereka pasangan yang serasi.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Adegan berdarah sepertinya bukan hanya terjadi di video clip antara Riku dan Roxas. Karena cowok-cowok fudanshi itu kini juga mulai mengeluarkan darah dari hidung mereka masing-masing. Kecuali cowok brunet yang mengerang frustasi dan hanya bisa mengerlingan matanya saat menghadapi tingkah semua teman-temannya itu.

Astaga~

**oO_._Oo**

**JAPAN**

**Roxas Apartement**

"Congrats! Berkat kau terlibat dalam pembuatan video clip, sekarang penjualannya langsung meledak dipasaran. Bayangkan saja baru sehari yang lalu, sekarang sudah terjual jutaan keping!" Diseberang telfon sana dengan sangat OOC-nya Zexion berseru, dari suaranya yang sangat ceria membuat Roxas setengah tidak percaya apakah dia benar-benar Zexion si emo atau bukan.

"Umm, bagus kalau begitu?" Gumam Roxas tak yakin.

". . ." ada jeda sejenak, "hanya itu jawabanmu? Kau sudah gila ya?"

Roxas mengernyit sambil menautkan jari-jarinya, tak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa.

"Kita harus merayakannya Roxas! Jum'at besok kita akan jumpa pers, kau tentu harus datang mendampingi Riku. Marluxia sudah tahu dimana lokasinya. Dan masalah perayaan sebenarnya juga sudah kusiapkan. Nanti malam. Di restoran. Kau. Harus. Datang." Zexion memberi penekanan disetiap kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Roxas tak punya pilihan lain.

"Uhh, baiklah."

"Bagus, nanti aku akan sms Marluxia alamat persis tempat restorannya. Yeah meski bintang lima, tapi tempatnya cukup jauh, kalian lebih baik lewat jalan pintas yang sudah kusediakan. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku masih ada urusan lain, sampai jumpa~"

Klik.

Roxas cemberut, berurusan dengan Zexion yang bersemangat memang menyenangkan, tapi. . . melihat kondisinya sendiri yang mengenaskan seperti ini membuat keadaan justru menjadi semakin menyebalan.

"Aku harap kak Cloud tidak melihat hasil videonya." Roxas berdoa dalam hati, meski ia tahu hanya percuma.

DDDRRRTTT! DRTTT! DRTT!

Roxas nyaris terlonjak saat mendapati handphonenya kembali berdering. Ada panggilan. Dari Cloud.

'Mati aku.' Dengan tangan bergetar akhirnya Roxas menekan tombol hijaunya. "Halo kak—"

"ROOOXXXXAAAAASSSSS! APA-APAAN INI!" Suara baritone sang kakak seketika menggelegar memekakkan telinga. "SUDAH KUBILANG 'KAN! KALAU MAU MENANDATANGANI SEBUAH KONTRAK DIBACA DULUUU! DIBACAAA ROXAAASSS! MASIH UNTUNG WAKTU KEMARIN-KEMARIN KAU HANYA DIPAKSA UNTUK BERTELANJANG DADA DAN MELAKUKAN POSE-POSE DEWASA, TAPI KALI INI KAU SUDAH SANGAT KETERALUAN! KALAU KAU SEPERTI INI TERUS, KAKAK TAK ADA CARA LAIN! SEKALIAN AJA KAU KUDAFTARKAN JADI MODEL MAJALAH PLAYBOY!"

Handphonenya bergetar keras, pengaruh suara bentakan yang begitu kuat.

"M-maaf,"

"MAAF! HANYA MAAF JAWABANMU! KAU SUDAH GILA YA!"

Kali ini Roxas menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur, sambil berguling-guling kesal ia melemparkan bantal terdekat ke pintu kamarnya. Sudah 2 kali dalam satu hari, dua orang mengatainya 'gila'.

"Roxas, kau masih muda, umurmu saja masih 15 tahun. Kalau kau yang masih muda seperti ini saja sudah berani berbuat begini, bagaimana jika kau sudah dewasa nanti?" Cloud melembutkan suaranya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Tak ada pilihan lain, untuk sementara kau tidak kuijinkan untuk kembali ke Amerika."

Roxas membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "What! Kenapa!"

"Saat ini para wartawan sudah menyebar disekililing rumah. Mereka siap mewanwancarai keluarga kita. Mereka ingin tau bagaimana tanggapan kita DAN bertanya tentang orientasi SEKSUAL-MU!"

Roxas memandang horror pada kehampaan apartemennya.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri AKU ini GAY, Hope, Cid, bahkan Vanitas juga GAY! Ah iya, saudara kembarmu VENTUS ia pun GAY. Satu-satunya yang bakal ngasih keturunan buat keluarga kita adalah KAU, tidak ada pengecualian. Maaf Roxas, kakak-kakakmu bukannya bermaksud egois, tapi kita surah rundingan dan keputusannya kita telah memilih garis ASIA untuk menjadi TUNANGANMU."

Dunia pun kiamat. Setidaknya bagi Roxas, cowok satu ini hanya bias membuka dan menutup mulutnya berulang kali layaknya ikan kehabisan oksigen.

"Kau akan kukenalkan padanya, tenang saja kau tak perlu khawatir, dia bukan artis, sesuai dengan seleramu 'kan? Kalian akan kupertemukan setelah insiden ini sedikit mereda. Dan untuk menghapuskan semua berita miring yang mengatakan kamu gay, maka PAGI INI juga kakak akan mengumumkan pada DUNIA bahwa KAU, ROXAS RILLENOZ sudah memiliki TUNANGAN PEREMPUAN!"

Sebenarnya Roxas tak masalah menjadi satu-satunya yang bias ngasih keturunan untuk keluarganya, toh selama ini dia juga sama sekali tak pernah merasa tertarik sama cowok. Sejauh ini dia sih tertarik sama yang namanya cewek. TAPI, setelah mendengar perjodohan yang baru saja diucapkan kakaknya ia rasanya ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini.

Memang sih Cloud bilang cewek ini bukan artis dan Roxas memang mencari pendamping hidupnya yang bukan artis, TAPI tetap saja! Ia ingin mencari pendamping hidupnya dengan caranya sendiri, bukan lewat sesuatu yang dipaksa begini. Hari gini masih zaman aja yang namanya dijodohkan!

"Sungguh aku minta maaf, tapi apa yang terjadi di video itu hanya bohongan. Semua orang tau itu hanya permainan kamera, itu hanya kamuflase. Kakak tak perlu menjodohkanku, aku 100% straight. Aku doyan sama cewek, sumpah deh! Pokoknya aku jangan ditunangin!"

"Sorry Roxas, tapi tidak bisa. Oh iya, aku yakin sekali insiden ini lama sekali untuk redanya. Oleh sebab itu kau akan bersekolah di Jepang. Sementara ini kita telah memalsukan data-datamu, kau akan menyamar disana. Tenang saja kita bekerja sama dengan kepala sekolahnya. Kau tak perlu taut rahasiamu terbongkar."

"HAH!" Roxas lompat dari tempat tidurnya "Aku bakal sekolah! Sekolah seperti anak pada umumnya! Enggak home schooling lagi?" Kedua mata birunya bersinar bahagia.

"Yeah, begitulah. Dan Roxas. . .karena kau berbuat seperti ini Ayah kehilangan kepercayaan padaku."

Roxas merasa sangat bersalah. Ia tahu sekali ayah mempercayai Cloud sepenuhnya untuk mengawasi adik-adiknya terutama Roxas.

"Dan karena itu, ayah memutusan untuk membayar beberapa 'bodyguard' pilihannya sendiri untuk mengawasimu perlakuanmu disana."

Perasaan blonde kecil itu menjadi tak enak. Selama ini ia tak pernah percaya pada ayahnya. Dia jahat, orang itu yang sudah menyiksa istrinya sendiri. Entah sekarang dimana, karena ibu mereka tersebut kabur dari rumah dan ayah mereka melarang siapapun untuk mencarinya.

Sejak saat itu, dia menjadi pemarah dan berbuat seenaknya sendiri. Sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya dan memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada Cloud mengenai urusan keluarga. Dan kini, kepercayaan hilang.

"Mulai sekarang bukan Marluxia yang mengurusimu, bodyguard barumu sudah mengontak Marluxia. Apa saja jadwalmu dan kepentinganmu semua sudah ia ketahui. Aku yakin sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di apartemenmu untuk membawa perlengkapan sekolahmu. Kurasa itu saja yang perlu kukatakan, sampai nanti Roxas."

Klik.

TING TONG~

Bel rumah berbunyi bertepatan setelah sambungan diputus. . . .

'Sepertinya itu bodyguard baruku,' batinnya gugup. Sejauh yang ia tahu, apapun yang bersangkutan dengan ayahnya bukanlah sesuatu hal yang baik.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci." Ia berkata, cukup keras untuk didengar sampai luar.

Dan benar saja, suara pintu dibuka pun terdengar pelan.

"Aku ada dikamar, masuk saja."

Suara langkah yang terdengar pelan namun tegas dan pintu kamarnya terbuka. Roxas melihat wajahnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dan secara tak sengaja menjatuhkan handphonenya.

". . .Ax. . .el?"

**.**

**.**

To be Continue

**.**

**.  
**

HEGH! Axel? Masa sih? Btw, cowok rambut brunet itu si Sora, chapter depan dia bakal muncul lebih banyak. Dan lagu yang dinyanyiannya si Riku, itu lagunya band Alesana judulnya 'The Murderer', aku nyolong potongan liriknya aja, trus diacak-acak deh urutannya.

Video clip aslinya lagu itu aku nggak tau gimana, yang di fic ini cuma imajinasi gejeku aja. Cuma mau ingetin, kalau ada yang tertarik buat ngedownload lagunya mending nggak usah deh. Bisa kena serangan jantung ntar. Emo banget!

Thanks buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya~~~! XD

Miyuki Shinra

Jazz

N.h

F-chan

Nophie Chan

Yaya Hanamaki

Ventus Hikari

Zelvaren Yuvrezla

Sunset Memories

N. Yufa

Mizuki Asakura

Yang udah ngingetin aku buat cepet update makasih banget :D Yang pada nyuruh buat dilanjutin juga beribu-ribu makasih ya! Cinta banget deh sama kalian semuaaaaa -plak-

PS: Buat reviewer dengan pen name F-chan: saran saya jangan coba nanya lagi ke cici masalah blow job itu apaan ya, artinya cukup berbahaya sih -plak- intinya blow job itu ativitas yang dilakukan sebelum melakukan sex. . . err hehe, tuh kan bahaya? XP

Oh iya, penyamarannya Roxas itu emang Namine, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang (sampai lutut kaki).

Chapter kali ini kalau ga sesuai harapan kalian, maaf ya! TAT Ini chapter merupakan awal dari segala konflik soalnya, saya usahakan update kilat.

Yang berkenan review silahkan tulis kritik, saran atau flame pada tombol dibawah ini~


End file.
